


Poor Little Ducky

by sleepy_stitches



Series: Late night JRWI shorts/requests [1]
Category: Just Roll With It (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Daman monologues like an anime villain bc he is, Implied Character Death, Quack has tragic backstory oops, mai- you asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_stitches/pseuds/sleepy_stitches
Summary: Mai on the discord asked for Quackman angst ft Evil Daman. This is it.That one line about Quack's father liking ducks? I took that way, way too far and now we're here.
Series: Late night JRWI shorts/requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Poor Little Ducky

“You really thought I cared about you? You? That lame nerd from middle school?”

“Damon, p-please.” Quack City struggled to his feet, clutching his ribs.

“Or what? You’ll call mommy? Poor little Ducky, you never change.” Dæmon grinned, a sinister look twisting across his face. “Don’t think I forgot that nickname. Or any of the others; Squeaky, Quackers, Quackhead, Loosey Goosey, Duck Fuck, the list goes on. You’ve always been weird, what is your obsession with rubber ducks anyway?”

“Damon- don’t” The pleads were pathetic, quiet, interrupted by ragged breathing and grunts of pain. Quack had been fucked up bad, that was for sure.

“Admit it, you’ve never been cool. We hung out in the beginning because I pitied you, this strange, quirky new kid. But you latched on, couldn’t give us space.” Dæmon shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. “And you never let go of that god damned duck.”

“It was h-his. Before he- he-” Swaying ever so slightly, Quack raised himself to his full height, grimacing in pain. “It was dad’s. Before he died. He c-collected them. It was the only thing of his-s mom let me take with me when we- we moved. I lost him... I lost my fuck- fucking home, I lost all my old friends.” Glaring, he stumbled toward Dæmon, a fury in his eyes.

“Speak up will you, stop with the stammering. You’re not eight anymore!” 

“I found you. And I felt g-good again, I f-felt okay. It’s all fucking gone. I lost you too.” Quack took one final step towards Dæmon, reaching a hand out to nudge Dæmon’s hand, guiding the gun in Dæmon’s hand towards his bleeding chest.

“Go ahead then. Shoot. I have nothing left to live for.”


End file.
